xdiscussfandomcom-20200214-history
GTown
GTown was a server originally created by Den4ikSeekers on Graphictoria. At the moment 2.8 is the last version. Idea The idea itself is about the name of server. GT is a shortened name derived from the full "Graphictoria", and if you add "Town" you will get "GTown" - aka "Graphictoria Town". History The server was created around 15 of January and had multiple versions. Version 1.0 The first ever GTown was originally called "DS place" and had only a grey baseplate, an empty house and a spinning machine. Versions 1.2 - 1.9 These versions had many micro updates and minor changes, but this time around development took to the sky. Change list: * Location was changed from the baseplate in the sky to island. * House was remade, multiplied and modernized during updates. * The road in the center of the map was created. * The construction site was added including in: the "skyscraper" and the scene almost under it. * Spinning machine was multiplied to two types: Big (fast) and Small(slow). * Trampolines were added, they were divided to 4 types: Low, Medium, Heavy and Very Heavy. * The table with a throne and two chairs was added on the roof of skyscraper. * "Suicide panel" was added on the skyscraper. Versions 2.0 - 2.8 When GTown reached 2.0 the entire map was fully remade because the previous map's .rbxl file was accidentally deleted. Island became bigger and fully square unlike the previous versions. Many new themed buildings and areas were added such as the Cafe or the Playground. Version 2.0 The 2.0 era of GTown started when server named "GTown Testing" made it's way to the games page. It had only the spawn area, new roads, some trees, a Cafe and a closed, empty shop. Version 2.1 Version 2.1 had a simple update, Cafe was filled up with tables and chairs, new and updated houses appeared on the map near the spawn, road was still not done. Versions 2.2 - 2.7 These versions had many significant changes and were the most important to make GTown what it is now. Changelog: * Roads were done. * Shop was opened and got the second floor. * Furniture in houses. * The Playground added. * Teams were added and removed after, because of playerlist bug. * Construction site with advanced scene was added. * "GTown (By Den4ikSeekers) and it's current version GUI" was added. * Spinning construction crane was added to the construction site. * Many bugs fixed. * Every building and area got its bricked label. Version 2.8 In this update the Police office and Small shop were added. #ONLYERIK Protest On 06.07.2017 a protest started on the Construction site's scene. Players involved in it was chatting about old ROBLOX and how it was better. Here's a couple quotes: * "Old ROBLOX was better!" * "We need to slap the Dave!" * "#ONLYERIK" * "Erik would kick Daves' a*s because of what he have done with ROBLOX" Version 2.9 The last update when GTown was launched. Changelog: * Building was added to the construction site. * A new island was added with the bridge to it. * A pool was added to the playground. * A car was added to the playground. * Police station was updated to have a "mini prison" in it with a lockable door. * There was a try to make a controllable crane but it failed because after stopping the crane player would spin around the room. * Small shop multiplied into four. One is abandoned and broken. Even through new island had a bridge to it, it was still considered as in-dev area, so the passage to it was closed. There is a hidden sign on the island saying "Easter egg" hid behind one of the houses so players can't see it. On the second floor of the Construction site building there's a pass to the third floor. But in order to proceed you (or someone else) needed to press two buttons under the registration table. First button opened the invisible wall near the table and the second one opened the door in the stairway to the third floor.Category:Games